shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Sarah's is a kind Mom and she loves her family very much. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Sarah knows nothing about swords. Marksmanship Sarah knows nothing about guns. Hand to Hand Combat Sarah can fight on her own if she needs to. Physical Strength Sarah can't do what Moonstar can but she doesn't worry about that. Agility Sarah can run fast if she needs to or is training Moonstar or Jack. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Sarah owns no weapons Devil Fruit Sarah never ate a Devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Sarah had a husband named Den a son named Jack that died like she did was killed by pirates and a living daughter named Moonstar. She loved her family very much and loved Den more then the world itself. She loved taking care of Jack and Moonstar and when ever they did something great she would say im so happy your are going to be just fine. At night after Moonstar goes to bed she and Den and Jack will sit and talk about what Moon did that day. It seems that Sarah is very proud of Moonstar. Jack will tell Sarah things Moonstar did in training and say she is doing great mom I'm so happy shes my little sister. Den would also say things and they would talk about how to help Moonstar. Sarah would then tell them that Moonstar has something but is not sure what. Then they would all go watch Moonstar sleep and then say to each other yes she does have something. Allies/Friends Enemies Others History Sarah's history like Jacks and Dens little is know about it. She was born and raised on a island in the east blue and married Den when she was 19 and had Jack when she was 20 and had Moonstar when she was 30. Like Jack and Den there's a story about what happened the day pirates came looking for something. The raid Pirates and Death. The day started out like every other day. Moonstar can you go wake up Jack for me. Sure mom Moonstar said and she went to wake Jack up. Moonstar you will be a bright girl when you grow up Sarah thought. Mom Jack will be here after he gets dress he said Moonstar said with a smile. Thank you Moonstar now can you help me set the table. Sure Moonstar said and she helps set the table. Good morning Jack Sarah said good morning mom Jack said. Jack Moonstar after you eat dad wants you in the forest Sarah said. Ok mom Jack said training training Moonstar said. Mom has dad ate yet Moonstar asked. no not yet but could you take him his breakfast for me. Sure mom Moonstar said. After they got done eating Jack and Moonstar got their swords and Moonstar grabbed Dens breakfast and hugged and said I love you to Sarah and left to go to the forest. As Sarah watches them go she thinks. We have two bright kids Den. Then she started to clean the house. A hour before noon she heard something outside and saw pirates. Pirates Sarah thought what are they doing here. She locks the door and gets ready. Oh a house out here lets see if there's anyone home she heard the Captain say. Yes sir the crew said and kicked down the door. Sarah stands there and said what do you want I am busy cleaning if you don't mind. There is someone here well we just want your money and all the food and sake you got the captain said. Well Sarah said bring it and before she could do anything she was shot. The captain said we are pirates we take what we want and kill who we want. Sarah falls to the ground and watch as the pirates destroy the house. She thinks Jack Moonstar please stay away i beg you and she starts to cry. Oi oi oi one of the crew mates see this I hate weaklings and shoots Sarah again and kills her. After the pirates finish destroying the house at noon Jack comes in and sees Sarah laying there. Jack stands there and then runs to his room and then to his sister and then runs back and says don't worry mom I got a idea and walks out crying. After sometime people come and take Sarah to Den and Jack and bury them together. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Sarah VS Pirates Killed Quotes Look Moon doing it again i swear she is a bright young girl. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Caring16 Category:Deceased